Lizzie, Her job, and Gordo
by MusicChick3000
Summary: Gordo helps Lizzie find a new job. Is there something more going on?


*Phone rings at Lizzie's house*  
  
Lizzie: Hello?  
  
Miranda: Hey, Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Hey Miranda.  
  
Miranda: You will not believe what happened at work today!  
  
Lizzie: What? Tell me.  
  
Miranda: Ok, today I walked into work, as usual. I went to my desk, sat down, answered some phone calls, typed some stuff up, you know. The regular thing.And after about an hour my boss Mr. Johnson comes in and says he needs to talk to me.  
  
Lizzie: Ok. So tell me what happened.  
  
Miranda: Ok, so I walk in to his office, sit down, and he starts saying how well I'm doing in work and is being really nice. And out of nowhere, he fires me!!!!!!!!  
  
Lizzie: Oh, my, gosh! That's terrible Miranda!  
  
Miranda: I know! What am I going to do?  
  
Lizzie: I don't know. I'm sorry but if I lost my job! Phew! That would make me furious! And that's awful that you lost yours!  
  
Miranda: I know! I don't know why.  
  
Lizzie: Well, you want to go out shopping and get a bite to eat later and we can talk about it more.  
  
Miranda: Yeah, sure. How 'bout 6:00  
  
Lizzie: That's good for me.  
  
Now it's around 5:30, and Lizzie and Miranda Get in their cars and get going to the mall. They meet at their favorite restraunt called La Paz.  
  
Miranda: *Sits down at a booth*  
  
Lizzie: Hi Miranda!  
  
Miranda: Hey.  
  
Lizzie: Are you okay?  
  
Miranda: Yeah. But I just don't know what job I'm going to get.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, man.  
  
Miranda: I mean, I'm 19 and I have never EVER been fired for the 5 years that I have been working. I quit, but never got fired.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda talk for about another hour and then eventually go home. It's the next morning now. Miranda searches for a job, and Lizzie gets ready for work. Lizzie makes clothes/ dresses for fashion shows, and loves her job! ^_____^ and today she is going into work for a fashion show.  
  
Lizzie: *walks into work*  
  
Lizzie: Hi Mrs. Simmons. (Lizzie's boss)  
  
Mrs. Simmons: Why hello, Lizzie. Are you ready for the fashion show tonight @ 6:30?  
  
Lizzie: Yes, Ma'am! :-D  
  
Mrs. Simmons: That's good. I can't wait to see your dress that you made! The new model is going to wear it.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, that's cool.  
  
Mrs. Simmons: Well, I will see you later!  
  
Lizzie: Ok, Bye!  
  
Now it is 6:30, and the fashion show is about to start.  
  
Lizzie: Are you guys ready?  
  
All models: Yes, Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie: Good...  
  
The new model walks out with Lizzie's beautiful new dress on. Lizzie was happy to see that her dress she made looked great! But not knowing, the new model was a fake! And as soon as the model walked out with Lizzie's dress on, she started walking in large harsh steps, but no one noticed anything. (somehow) So the beautiful new dress was ripped! The model obviously didn't like Lizzie. So she purposely tore it up.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, my, gosh! What is she doing to my dress?!  
  
Mrs. Simmons: Lizzie McGuire! I can't believe how poorly that dress was made! Just by walking it got torn up!  
  
Lizzie: But I-  
  
Mrs. Simmons: Not a word! Lizzie, you're fired!  
  
Lizzie: *walks off VERY upset.* As soon as Lizzie gets home she calls Miranda and tells her everything!  
  
Miranda: Oh, my, gosh Lizzie!!! I am so sorry! I know how much you loved that job!  
  
Lizzie: I know! Mrs. Simmons didn't pay any attention to the new model Cindy!  
  
Miranda: Well, do you want to go job hunting with me tomorrow?  
  
Lizzie: Sure. There's nothing else to do.  
  
Miranda: Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at, 11:00?  
  
Lizzie: That'd be great.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda go to their favorite restraunt called La Paz. There they walk around looking for jobs around that area. Miranda found one that she might be interested in. So she went into the place that she wanted a job at. And Lizzie waited outside the store called Sandra style. Gordo walks in cause he heard that they would be there.  
  
Gordo: Hey Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie: Hey Gordo! What are you doing here?  
  
Gordo: Oh, I heard you got fired, felt bad, came down here and am offering you a job!  
  
Lizzie: Why didn't you ask Miranda first? She lost her job before I did.  
  
Gordo: Yeah, but I thought this was more YOUR style.  
  
Lizzie: Well lets go!  
  
Miranda: Lizzie? Lizzie? Where did you go? I got an interview?  
  
Gordo: So Lizzie, for this job you might have to move to New York. Would that be okay? I mean, I'm moving there myself. Lizzie: You are?! Oh, my, gosh! Well, first, what's the job?  
  
Gordo: It's kind of like your old one, but MUCH better money, and YOU will have your own fashion business!  
  
Lizzie: That sounds perfect!  
  
Gordo: Think about it.  
  
Lizzie: I will.  
  
Gordo: Hey, Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah?  
  
Gordo: You want to go out to dinner with me tonight?  
  
Lizzie: Like a date? Or just goin out to eat?  
  
Gordo: If you don't mind, like a date.:-/  
  
Lizzie: Yes.  
  
Gordo: Great!  
  
Gordo and Lizzie go out to dinner at a really fancy restraunt called Mollono's.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo?  
  
Gordo: Yes, Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: I think I want to go to New York with you! It would be fun and I would have a great career!  
  
Gordo: REALLY?! With me?  
  
Lizzie: Yes! And yes, with you.  
  
Until Next time. 


End file.
